


Figlio Perduto

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa





	Figlio Perduto

“姓名？”  
“奥托·克里斯蒂安·埃德尔斯坦。”  
“年龄？”  
“6岁。”  
“瞳色？”  
“蓝的……不，不是，是那种，新鲜的，矢车菊的颜色。”  
粗眉毛的警官对这不合时宜的抒情皱了皱眉，但并没有说什么。他简单地在登记表上写了几笔，又抬起头，望向年轻的监护人。  
“那么，来说说具体情况吧，埃德尔斯坦先生？”  
“我的儿子，”报案人简短地说，“昨晚，不见了。”  
他能感到警官在仔细端详着他，然而这并没有什么。褐发青年的脸仿佛被一种能擦除所有表情的药水浸泡过，上面一切沟壑和起伏都消失了，只剩下毫无意义的平静。毫无意义。亚瑟烦躁地想，打从一开始起他就该注意到的，对方正在把自己的事，当做旁白来念。  
他就是有这样的本事。他想。并且小心地使自己不要露出了然于心的表情。但这其实也无关紧要，因为罗德里希根本就没有注意到自己。他已经注意不到别的事了。  
“对不起——但是能告诉我细节吗？”  
罗德里希·埃德尔斯坦垂下眼睛，似乎是冥想了一会儿，等他再抬起头的时候，整张脸蒙上了一层抑郁平坦的灰色，使得那之后的神情更加难以捉摸。  
“我是一名眼科医生，正如您所看见的那样。”他平静地说，“我在菲尔施陶尔大街112号有自己的诊所。奥托，我的孩子，身体从小就不好。昨天下午他发起了高烧。虽然我一直给他用温水擦身，但到了晚上，体温还是逼近了40摄氏度。所以我开车把他带去综合医院。  
“昨晚下着雨，您知道，在波茨莱恩大街的十字路口我们被堵着了。他在儿童座上，只是说冷，还咳出了血泡泡。我想到可能是急性肺炎——对他这个年龄的小孩子来讲是要命的。”  
“……可我们遇到了四个红灯。”这位年轻的父亲终于露出一点颓废的姿态——垂下头，用手掌捂住了眼睛，轻声说，“四个红灯，先生，我的车跑不过死神……”  
他在说出“死神”这个词的时候尾音里带上了奇怪的哭腔，但很快又化为微弱的自言自语：  
“也许我当时应该直接叫十字急救联盟的人过来……他们很擅长闯红灯。谁知道呢……”  
虽然感到尴尬，亚瑟还是不得不咳嗽一声，打断他。  
“但是，您刚才说他不见了……这是怎么一回事？”  
“然后他就不见了。”  
“不见了？”  
“是的。”他坐直了身子，先前那股悲恸的神色烟消云散，又变作不带任何感情的独白，“我在医院的停车场下车的时候，他已经不在儿童座上了。”  
“什么？”  
“不在了。您能理解吗？”他薄薄的唇角轻轻勾了勾，匪夷所思地浮出一丝微笑，“我的儿子已经不在了。就在几分钟前他还跟我说过话，说‘爸爸，好冷’什么的……而我下车去看的时候，他已经被我弄丢了。”  
“……”  
亚瑟开始怀疑起眼前的报案人是否有健全的神智来。他停下笔，双手交叠在下巴上，凝视着他。  
“埃德尔斯坦先生，虽然再回忆一遍对你来说很痛苦，但能否请您明确地告诉我，您的儿子究竟怎么了？”  
“丢了。”  
“丢了？还活着吗？”  
出人意料地，罗德里希又摇摇头。  
“不，他确实是死了。我把他的灵魂弄丢了，丢在开车的路上。我总是在想，有四个红灯，他的灵魂，究竟是在哪一个十字路口上被带走的呢。”  
他开始露出一种恍惚的表情。年轻的警官觉得自己的耐心快要用完了。他“啪”地合上记事本，郑重其事地说：  
“对不起，我知道您心里很难受，对您孩子的死，我感到很遗憾，但是您来这儿我们也没法帮上忙……”  
“能。”  
对方冷不丁冒出了这个词，亚瑟征了一下，趁着这个当儿，他又喋喋不休说下去了：  
“我把他抱进候诊大厅——那时候他的身体还是热的，有很多人在排队。我也不知道我该做什么，只是觉得自己应该跟着排队，但抱着他并不太好——那么拥挤，我就把他放到母婴室里了。等我把值班的儿科医生叫来的时候，他已经不在了。”  
“不在了？”  
亚瑟机械地重复道，他只觉得头痛欲裂，对话在不知不觉中又滑进了先前的循环。  
“你是说——孩子的遗体？”  
罗德里希皱了皱眉。  
“是的，我儿子的——躯体。母婴室没有监控录像，而外面的监控里只有我抱他进去的部分。综合医院已经报警了，但我觉得自己还是亲自应该过来找一下你们。”  
他闭上嘴，结束了冗长的叙述。一时间谁都没有说话。亚瑟的大脑在经历数个分秒的空白之后，终于找回了自己的逻辑。  
疯子。他恍然大悟，审视着对方的眼神终于也开始变得焦躁起来，而这其中究竟有没有混杂了同情与悲悯，他自己也说不上来。罗德里希依然是一副神游天外的样子，那双紫色的眼睛里，却不知何时溢出了泪水。  
他完全没有注意到自己的失态，哭泣的时候连表情都没有变一下。眼泪顺着脸颊慢慢滚到笔挺的衣领上，亚瑟犹豫着要不要别过脸去，而他只是安静地注视着前方，像一尊悲伤的蜡像。  
良久，他朝他递出一块手帕。他没有动。  
“综合医院的案子已经在我们这儿报过了，”亚瑟一字一句地说，“对您的遭遇我很同情，我们会努力找回您的孩子的。”  
他率先站起身。罗德里希终于被唤醒了，看他的样子，似乎还想再坐一会儿，但警官伸出手，礼貌地做出了送客的姿态。他不得不也跟着起身。  
“真对不起，我有点失态了。”  
他没有擦去眼泪，只是低声道歉。  
“我想我的灵魂，有一部分也跟着飞走了。”  
虔诚的、年轻的父亲低下头，在胸前画了一个十字。然后头也不回地离开了。

亚瑟先关上办公室的门，然后拨通了一个电话。  
“是我。”  
“对，他今天又来了。”  
他心不在焉地把玩着手里的圆珠笔。  
“还是老样子。不过他总算记得出门把衣服烫一下了，这是恢复的迹象吗？”  
“……是的，老样子，他的记忆还是只停留在儿子死去的那天。您说是那次车祸对他的大脑造成了永久性的损伤，不过我觉得您最好再检查一下他的额前叶，他好像还有一定程度的失语症，您知道……他没法准确地表达自己的意思，我怀疑……”  
“对，说服他接受检查会很困难……一年了，他每天都过来报案，幸亏您跟我们打过招呼……不，我没有别的意思，我知道这是治疗计划的一部分，但这样未免太久了……对了，那个孩子的遗体，综合医院最近有消息吗？虽然我知道那里搬迁很久了。”  
对方一下子喋喋不休说了一大段，亚瑟只是皱起了眉。  
“……入院记录和病程记录都不见了？所以也就是还是没有下落？……我知道，小孩子的身体，不会很大，不过那个偷走尸体的人，还真是……”  
他停了下来，不晓得下面该接上什么词，想了想，又换了一种口气。  
“今天……他哭了。”  
他心不在焉地想起了罗德里希哭泣时一直望着的方向，于是回头张望了过去。  
大幅面的上个月的挂历，挂在墙上没有翻过去。一片蔚蓝的矢车菊花海盛放在里面，远远看去，就像是从纸页上长出来似的。

罗德里希回到了自己的家。  
诊所冷清清空荡荡的，已经停业很久了，但里面依然收拾得干干净净一丝不苟，一年前助理留下的字条依然放在帐台上，就好像上午才刚刚关门。  
他脱掉外套，径直走进书房，打开了顶灯。这也是他一年以来每天回家都会做的事。在深红色樱桃木书橱旁边，有一个透明的立式铝合金标本柜，通常用来堆放废弃的模型，不过现在，里面用钢丝支架固定着一具小小的、灰色的骷髅。  
从颅骨跟四肢骨的比例来看，可以判断出这是一具儿童的骨架。软骨的部分已经腐蚀干净，用黑色的铁丝代替。他立在它的面前，打开了标本柜底座的灯，于是自那骷髅嶙峋的脚底，突然发散出明亮的、白色的光来。  
“爸爸找到你了。”  
他注视着那个失去的孩子，眼中盛满了难以言喻的温柔。  
“没事了，我在这儿，所以没事了。”  
我不会再丢下你了。

这时外面响起了敲门声。他关了灯，走出去开门。

finto. 13.8.2013

*Figlio Perduto: 丢失的孩子  
**跟之前的《小鸟和玫瑰》……是同一个系列的短打。不过那篇太长了，所以单独放了出来。


End file.
